sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Korshunov
Ivan Korshunov is the main antagonist in the 1997 film Air Force One. He is the lead hijacker of Air Force One and also is a Radek loyalist. Korshunov‘s Terrorists * Andrei Kolchak (Second-in-Command and Pilot) * Boris Bazylev * Igor Nevsky * Sergei Lenski * Vladimir Krasin (who is a close friend of his, as they both fought the Afghans together) * Gibbs (Mole) Personality Ivan Korshunov is a psychopathic man that does not necessarily enjoy killing, but feels compelled to do it for the benefit of his country, which he feels has been corrupted and weakened after Radek was imprisoned. Despite this, Korshunov is a very brutal man, willing to kill anybody without hesitation in order for his demands to be met, including women and children. Korshunov did so without mercy or pity and often turned on the intercom system so the President could hear his co-workers beg for their lives and die. Korshunov reveals that he does not think of himself as a monster and that he has a wife and three young children, making his ruthless actions even more interesting. Korshunov claims that he knows what he is doing is wrong, but he would turn his back on God himself for his country, making him truly believe his views to the point of severe radicalism. Korshunov was also a highly intelligent guy, having successfully taken over Air Force One nearly single handed, and got into a cat-and-mouse game with the President of the United States, which he almost won. Quotes * When you talk to the President, you might remind him that I am holding his wife, his daughter, his chief of staff, his national security adviser, his classified papers AND his baseball glove! If he wants them back, he will prevail upon the puppet regime in Moscow to release General Radek. * I will await confirmation that General Radek has been released. Until then, I will execute a hostage every half an hour...You have my word. * More time? Your national security adviser has just been executed. He's a very good negotiator. He bought you another half-hour. * Он служил со мной в течение пяти лет в Афганистане. Выясните, кто убил его, или вы будете лежать рядом с ним. (He served with me for five years in Afghanistan. Find out who killed him or you will lie down next to him.) * Is this the first time you've seen anyone killed? You think I'm a monster? That I would kill this man? Somebody's son, somebody's father? I am somebody's son, too. I have three small children. Does that surprise you? * Because I believe. When I shot this man, I knew in that instant, I would turn my back on God Himself for Mother Russia. My doubts, my fears, my own pride and morality! It is all off in this moment. You know, your father he has also killed. Is he a bad man? * Why? Because he does it in a tuxedo with a telephone and a smart bomb? * You, who murdered a hundred thousand Iraqis just to save a nickel on a gallon of gas are going to lecture me ABOUT THE RULES OF WAR? DON'T! * The President is safe. But then you must know that. He ran from here like a whipped dog! I'm sure you can't wait for him to get back to making the decisions so you can stop sweating through that silk blouse of yours! * What do I want? When Mother Russia becomes one great nation again; when the capitalists are dragged from the Kremlin and shot in the street; when our enemies run and hide in fear at the mention of our name and America begs our forgiveness, on that great day of deliverance, you will know what I want. * Finish this with one phone call! * The most powerful man on the Earth, now, now suddenly there are things you cannot do. This is very curious, stop with your f**kin' LIES! * Really? His wife, his daughter? A man could not live with himself. And it would be...bad politics...I think he will negotiate. * I kill one of them. You pick. It's what you do in the White House. You play God. * I know what you're thinking, First Lady. You want me dead. Well, we may come to that. In a war, people die. * This is bulls**t! It's simple physics. Without fuel the plane crashes, scoffs everybody dies! * You make one mistake when you killed my pilot, Mr. President. No one left to fly the plane! * Whatever happens, you lose, and I win! Gallery FFC05F52-B7C8-4627-9AE6-D61723EB58BA.jpeg|Korshunov and his comrades prepare to sieze control of Air Force One FCE97DD2-ABC7-4831-90BE-267B8C3F83E2.png 2D654B81-C9EC-45BE-B3A3-854C544348AB.jpeg|Korshunov holding the passengers of Air Force One hostage 88F9599D-DFE5-4368-85CF-95548B5D8ADF.jpeg|Korshunov threatening President James Marshall E241EC6B-57CF-4EDC-822E-50FE8538C8B4.jpeg|Korshunov holding a gun to the President's daughter's head BECCDA4E-AF3C-43F4-8FC2-34AF4C7E54B8.png|Korshunov's neck is snapped by his own parachute